Homecoming/Transcript
Homecoming/Transcript (Salvatore House) (Stefan calls Klaus) Klaus: Portland is fantastic. Once you get over all the whiny music and healthy looking people is it really a breading ground for werewolves. Stefan: Your father is dead. Klaus: What did you say to me? Stefan: Oh, my mistake. Not your actual father and not dead. Mikael. Daggered. What do you want me to do with the body? Klaus: Well, first I want you to explain to me exactly what happened. One our earlier, Salvatore House Stefan: Aye- let`s say that Mikael followed Elena in here. He tried to grab her, so he could use her as Elena: And you what? Vervained him? Damon: No! WE vervained him! This guy is an original. To make it realistic. Stefan: O.k., fine. We vervained him, and in the process discovered that he had a dagger. Elana: Which he planned to use on Rebekah, but instead... Stefan: We drove it through his heart! Elena: And what happens when he asks to see Mikael´s body? Damon: Good point! You my brother have been compelled to do what Klaus says. So the idea is to lure him back here and kill him- last thing we need is you getting tripped up intimidate Stefan: Well, though look at me I am just in charge of getting him back here. Elena: Klaus is smart: If we tell him that Mikael is dead he want proof. Mikael: Then I shall be dead! Elena: What if he wants to see you in person? Mikael: What it means: our plan is working! Klaus will absolutely want to see my body! You lure him here- and I will kill him! Stefan: With what? Those daggers won`t work on him. Mikael: Well, I´m in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it burned. Stefan: Where is it? Mikael: Not here. The knowing of its location is my insurance policy. Stefan: Against what? Mikael: You leaving this in my heart! You see, a vampire can´t dagger an original without dying. So- it falls to you! Elena: Y- You want me to actually dagger you?? Mikael: Klaus will leave nothing to chance- especially when it comes to trust! Klaus on phone with Stefan in the present time Klaus: I wanna see him. I want to see his rotting body for myself. Stefan: Well, he is here. Come by whenever. Klaus: If you are lying to me Stefan, your compulsion will expose you. So, answer with your life: Is what you are saying the truth? Short flashback to Elena driving the dagger into Mikael´s heart. Stefan watching the scene. Stefan on phone in the present: It´s true. I saw it with my own eyes. Klaus: I wanna talk to Rebekah. Stefan: That´s not a problem. She is right here. Stefan handing over the phone to Rebekah Rebekah: Hello Nik. Klaus: Rebekah, love. What´s this I hear about Mikael´s tragic running with the dagger? Rebekah: It´s true. He´s finally out of our lives for good. I miss you. I´m miserable here. Klaus: I´ll be home soon. Rebekah: Good. I see you then. Bye-bye. (she hangs up the phone and turns the others) He bought it. He´s coming home. Damon: Now- that easy it was! Elena: Let´s just get this over with. (she pulls the dagger out of Mikael´s chest) Salvator house: Mikael still dead on the floor; Rebekah in a chair, painting her nails while waiting for Mikael coming to live again. He starts to move, coughs, gets up Rebekah: Finally! Took you long enough. Mikael: Rebekah! Rebekah: Whatever fatherly rubbish you´re thinking- save it!! Nothing you say matters to me. Miakeal: I see. Where is my dagger? Rebekah: Elena has it. So you can forget your plans to use it on me. Mikael: You were never what I was after. Rebekah: Nik was my family. If you are after him, you are after me! Mikael: He blinded you, Rebekah. He killed your mother! Rebekah: I know what he did, and he´ll pay for it with his life! But Nik was not born a killer- non of us were! You did this to us when you turned us into vampires! You destroyed our family! Not him! Mikael: Rebekah Rebekah leaves him. Elena´s room. Elena in front of her closet. Bonnie sitting on her bed with Alaric´s photos of the ancient viking drawings Elena: (sighs) I hate everything in my closet. I have nothing to wear to Homecoming. Bonnie: So, don't go. Let's stay home order takeout and overanalyze ancient hieroglyphic thingies with Alaric. Elena: We have to go. Caroline will kill us. Bonnie: Ha- Caroline actually has a date... Elena: You know that you can talk to me about Jeremy, right? Bonnie: I don't need to talk about it. He fell in love with his ghost- girlfriend and lied about it. What´s done is done. Elena: You have to talk about it! He hurt you, Bonnie. I am mad at him, too Bonnie: You are mad at your little brother. You yell at him a little, teach him a lifelesson. You can't really be mad like I am mad. Elena: Bonnie... Bonnie: And you shouldn't have to be. He's your brother. It's annoying. Can't really talk to you about it. Salvator house; Damon´s room. Damon and Elena preparing weapons Elena: We can't trust Rebekah not to turn on us. Damon: Oh really. These original vampires are usually so reliable. Elena: Bonnie was right. Rebekah may be mad at Klaus now but - he is her brother. Damon: Her lieing, mommy- killing dagger happy brther Category:Episode Transcripts